One of the most important parts of the golf swing is the initial motion produced by the golfer when taking a club away from the golf ball in preparation for making a down swing. Many persons attempting to strike a golf ball tend to lift the club in an upward motion thereby promoting an early break in the wrist position which results in a setup for a golf swing that detrimentally affects the angle with which the club strikes the ball when completing the swing. While golfers are aware that the club should be taken away in substantially a flat plane using the arms and shoulders rather than the wrists, teaching such proper takeaway of a golf club is difficult. The present invention provides a device which encourages the proper initial takeaway of the golf club to better allow the golfer to set the club in the proper position for a down swing.